


7 Minutes in Heaven

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert hasn’t long returned to the village, still closeted but unmarried, and his interaction with Aaron so far has consisted of the usual smug, snarky comments and general disdain for the local greasemonkey. But what happens when they are forced to share a small, dark space together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt. For the sake of the story, let's pretend there is a very small closet in the bar yeah? ;)

Victoria threw the towel down against the bar top and sighed in relief. She smiled and walked over to the table, sitting herself beside Finn and Adam.

"Well I'm knackered." she huffed.

 

"Serves you right for offerin'." Aaron mumbled as he put his pint to his lips.

"Yeah well, when they said look after the bar for us tonight so we could go to a flippin' spa they never said anything about doin' it as a one woman show. Thought Doug or Priya would be on to help, but _nooo_ , just me by me lonesome."

"Not my problem." he shrugged.

"It is your mums pub too y'know? You could have helped out?"

"But I didn't offer" he smirked.

She threw a coaster at him and he dodged it, laughing.

 

"Well at least we get to enjoy the spoils of the bar though!" Finn smiled.

"Yeah, that's why you came and stayed after closing." Victoria winked knowingly, looking between him and Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes and got up to pour himself another beer as Finn blushed violently.

 

"Well, how about we-"

She was interrupted by the pub door opening, in walking Robert.

 

Aaron watched him as he sauntered towards the table his sister sat on. He hadn't had many interactions with Victoria's older brother since he moved to the village around a month or so ago. Being good friends with Vic and Andy meant he was pretty clued in about Robert's history, so pretty much steered clear of the man when he turned up, single with his tail between his legs after being chucked out by his girlfriend for something or other that Aaron didn't care about. Being a small village and all though, they bumped into each other a few times. Aaron had learnt that Robert was basically a dick - a huge douchebag. He was a snarky bastard to everyone and Aaron couldn't stand the stupid smug face he seemed to have permanently etched on his face that he just wanted to punch off of him. Their interaction had been minimal but every time it seemed they got on each other’s nerves. It didn't even spark from anything, it just seemed like they were those kinds of people who clashed no matter what. He didn't like Robert and Robert didn't like him.

 

He had a great pair of thighs on him though, thighs Aaron wouldn't say no to wrapping his legs around or having wrapped around him.

He shook his head and looked away, busying himself with finishing pouring his pint.

 

"What're you doin' here?" Vic asked.

"Left my keys at the office dint I? Need your set."

She scoffed and ruffled around her pockets before groaning.

"I can't find 'em, you'll have to wait."

"Stop being lazy!" he frowned.

"I'm knackered! You can stay and have a beer with us lot."

"With you lot?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You, Loverboy, the mechanic and the maid?"

"I think you'll find the proper term for a male maid is a manservant thank you!" Finn scolded.

Robert rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine."

 

He walked to the bar and motioned for a pint to Aaron.

"Get it yersen'" he frowned. "I'm just the mechanic ain't I? Not your flippin' servant."

Robert frowned at him and sighed. Aaron just seemed to piss him off whenever they interacted. It was just something about him that got under his skin. It could have been his grumpy, moody attitude, the stupid frown on his face or his horrible liking for hoodies and sweatpants.

Or maybe it was the fact Robert wanted to bend him over in those garage overalls he sported that looked way too good on him for his own good.

 

Robert cleared his throat and walked around the bar, but then both he and Aaron passed the bar top door at the same time, the small space between them causing their chests to brush together and the denim of their jeans to scuff against one another. They both froze momentarily, before both then looking away and continuing their respective paths, Aaron slumping back in his chair and Robert busying himself with pouring a pint.

 

"I'm bored!" Vic moaned.

"Well go home then." Aaron frowned at her. "Let me close up and get a kip."

"Home's too far away, let's do something."

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"Play a game?" she shrugged.

"Oh yeah, let's play flippin' charades, cause that's not sad at all is it?" Aaron mocked.

"Shut up man" she frowned. She looked around before looking between Aaron and Finn and smirked.

"How about 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

They all looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're seriously suggesting a game played by 10 year olds?"

"For god sake do you ever stop moaning?!" she shouted.

Robert huffed a laugh and Aaron scowled at him. Robert noticed and his smirk faded, looking away then walking over with his pint.

 

"C'mon, it'll be fun. Put all our names in a glass and pick two out, those two then have to go in that room" she explained, pointing to the nearby closet.

"Well it's this or sat between my mum and dad so-" Finn trailed off.

Victoria smiled and pulled out a pad and paper from her pinnie, writing their names down.

Robert saw her write his and he frowned.

"Nah, don't have me involved in this too-"

"-Shut up Rob, you've got nothing better to do!"

 

He sat back in his chair as they watched Vic tear up the paper into pieces, then scrunching them up and throwing them into a glass.

 

"Rules are simple. Two names pulled out, both those people then have to go into the closet over there for 7 minutes. We lock you in, you do whatever you want for 7 minutes. We can't come in and you can't leave until the time is up, alright?"

They all seemed to nod, both Aaron and Robert less enthusiastically as Vic shook the glass.

"First name.."

She looked up and grinned.

"Aww, Aaron!"

 

Aaron threw his head back, mentally cursing the gods for damning him to Vic's childish games, before she shuffled her hand about for the second.

 

As she did so, Aaron soon realized that he'd have to be stuck in a closet for 7 minutes with one of these people. Vic and Adam he could handle, but having Finn stare at him awkwardly, making stupid incessant small talk that annoyed the fuck out of him didn't seem appealing whatsoever. And Robert? Well, Aaron was sure one of them wouldn't walk out alive knowing how pissed off they seem to get at each other. He didn't know who was worse. Then again, with Robert at least there'd be something to look at.

 

Discreetly, of course.

 

 

Vic continued shaking then glass before pulling out a piece of paper. Aaron held his breath as she opened it up, a look of hope in her eyes before she sighed deflated.

"Robert."

 

Robert pretty much mimicked Aaron's past actions, throwing his head back. Aaron saw Vic mouth an apology to Finn who blushed.

"Right then you two, off you pop."

 

Aaron shook his head.

"This is stupid."

"Oh c'mon mate, just do it." Adam laughed. "You can talk about cars or somet."

Robert rolled his eyes and got up.

"Let's get this over with. I think I can handle 7 minutes twiddling my thumbs."

Aaron sighed and stood up, following him.

 

"7 minutes, okay?"

They both nodded unenthusiastically again, and Vic pushed them into the tight space. It really was smaller than it seemed, there was barely a meter between them. Vic closed the door and both boys heard it lock, both sighing and leaning back against opposite walls.

 

**

 

Robert looked around and sniffed.

"It stinks."

"Well in a closet of cleaning products will be like that." Aaron mumbled sarcastically.

Robert snarled at him silently.

 

"Why did I agree to this stupid game?" he moaned.

"'Cos you're just as boring as the rest of us?"

"I'm not boring" Robert frowned.

"Oh sure mate, cause your living it up on Vic's sofa are ya?"

 

They fell into silence again.

 

"Why couldn't I have got Vic?"

Aaron rolled his eyes.

"You weren't my first choice either."

"Suppose it could of been worse, could of had Adam."

"Oi" Aaron frowned. "That's my best mate."

"So I can't have an opinion?"

"No you can't, not around me."

"Yeah well, bet I was right at the bottom of your list wasn't I?"

Aaron shook his head, and Robert looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"Even you're a better option than Finn."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Your sister is hell bent on me and 'im becoming a 'thing' so-"

"-A 'thing'?" Robert frowned. "Wait, you mean, you're-"

Aaron stared at him and shook his head again.

"Yeah, I am. What of it?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing" he stuttered, holding his hands up. "Just didn't know."

Aaron watched him then nodded.

"Yeah well, now you do."

Robert nodded himself.

 

 

Knowing Aaron was gay was a surprise... a pleasant one, he supposed, but a surprise nonetheless. It seemed like knowing the fact unlocked something in Robert. It somehow left him looking the man up and down. To say he wore those horrible hoodies and sweatpants, he couldn't deny it worked for the younger man, especially with his unkempt stubble. You couldn't see Aaron's silhouette but Robert licked his lips as he admire the slight curve of his arse, and the somewhat visible bulge even in baggy trousers. He bit his lip and then caught Aaron's eye, who looked at him somewhat suspiciously. Robert quickly looked away, and let out a long breath.

 

"So.. we're just gonna sit here... in silence?"

 

Aaron nodded and folded his arms.

Robert rolled his eyes and put his head against the wall.

"Great."

 

**

 

Aaron was counting in his head... 110 seconds, 111, 112, 113, 144-

"So you work at the garage?"

 

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes.

Robert held his hands up.

"Sorry, silence. I-I just don't see why we should-"

"Yes. Yes, I work at the garage, as if you didn't already know."

 

Robert fell silent and shrugged.

"You enjoy it there?"

Aaron nodded.

"Guess so. I mean, it's a job I can do that I get paid for. Not much else to it."

"Don't you ever wanna do anything else?"

Aaron frowned.

"Like what?"

"I dunno... do something more meaningful with your life than fixing cars?"

Aaron scowled at him.

"Oh yeah? What like wearing a suit and tie being a pencil pusher? No thanks."

Robert scoffed and leant back.

"I'm not a pencil pusher."

"Yeah well your pushing my patience so how about we stick to silence yeah? That way I will resist the urge to deck you."

"You couldn't deck me." Robert laughed.

Aaron looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"You wanna bet mate?"

 Robert looked away and clicked his tongue.

Aaron nodded.

"Silence it is then."

 

**

 

Robert looked over to Aaron and titled his head.

"You know how long?"

Aaron let out a long breath and shrugged.

"4, 5 minutes?"

Robert nodded and watched Aaron who rubbed the back of his legs and winced slightly.

"What's up with you?"

"Legs." Aaron started. "Been on me feet all day, and there's not exactly room in here to sit."

Robert sucked in his lip and looked around. He spotted what looked like a stool behind a hoover behind Aaron.

"There's this here?"

He went to pull it out from behind Aaron, causing their bodies to clash as Robert leant over. The touch sent a shockwave through Robert's body and it led him to stumble slightly and tripped over, falling against Aaron who fell against the wall with a thud.

"Fuck sake man-"

He groaned and Robert looked up to apologise, only to find their faces but millimeters away, their lips almost touching. Aaron's scowl faded and his expression turned serious. Robert stared at Aaron's lips, then into his eyes and back to his lips. Aaron held his breath, and Robert swallowed. They remained close together for what could of only been moments, and then suddenly, Robert closed his eyes and pushed his lips to Aaron's.

 

Aaron was taken aback by the moment, and he quickly pushed at Robert's chest, causing their lips to separate.

"What you playin' at?!" Aaron whispered angrily.

 

Robert looked like a deer in headlights, moving himself back as far as he could before wiping his face.

Aaron stared at him and Robert grabbed the doorknob, trying and failing to open the door.

"C'mon, open the door!" he shouted.

 

"No! You've still got time to go!" they heard in the distance, Victoria and the others seeming to be stood far away from the door.

Robert ran a hand through his hair and looked back to Aaron, who was still staring at him.

 

"So.. you're gay?"

Robert's whole body tensed and he scowled.

"I'm not gay."

"Bi?"

"No!"

"Then what was that then?" Aaron asked. "You just messin' with me?!"

"N-no" he stuttered.

 

Aaron folded his arms and leaned back again.

"Make your mind up mate, you either meant to do it or didn't."

"Just shut up yeah!"

 

They fell into silence and Robert looked away. Aaron continued to watching him then smirked.

 

"Kinda ironic really ain't it?"

"What?" Robert frowned, not daring to look at him.

"You're sat here, in a closet. And you- yourself, are in-"

"-You know nothin' about me!" he whispered angrily, getting in Aaron's face. "Stop acting like you do!"

"Oh yeah? I think I know more about than most it seems!"

Robert pushed him back against the wall, if it was even possible, and got back into Aaron's face.

"You. Know. _Nothing!"_ he snarled.

Aaronlooked down and smirked.

"I don't need to. Seems you give yourself away mate. All I need to know is pressed up against my thigh at the minute "

Aaron saw the fear in Robert's eyes, the fear in his face. His smirk fell from his face and he swallowed.

 

Robert stared at him again, the anger and fear seeming to disappear. He looked at Aaron and all they could see between one another was lust. Aaron slowly grabbed the front of Robert's jacket, and pulled him close, before closing the gap again.

 

Aaron pretty much felt Robert relax into the kiss, letting out a relieved moan into Aaron's mouth. Robert pulled on Aaron's hoodie, pulling him closer.

 

They pulled apart, their breathing heavy and fast. Robert smiled faintly and then-

 

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

 

Aaron and Robert both froze, their lips almost touching. They heard the door being unlocked, but they remained still, looking into each other’s eyes. Aaron heard Robert swallow, his breathing hitched.

Robert closed his eyes and went to close the gap once more, only for Aaron to pull away and open the door.

 

Aaron walked out and Robert wiped his face, shaking his head from the daze. They both walked out to the others in the room.

"So, get up to anything?" Vic joked.

 

Aaron folded his arms and shook his head with pursed lips.

"Nah, j-just sat in silence."

 

The others sighed in disappointment and turned away from them. Aaron looked and Robert who looked at him back, both their faces unreadable.

 

**

 

"Well that was boring." Adam moaned.

Vic rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door.

"Shut up and carry me please!"

He laughed and walked out, sweeping Vic off her feet and carrying her home, Finn laughing and walking out too. Robert grabbed his coat and made for the door, passing the first set and about to head out to the village when Aaron pulled his arm back.

 

"Y'know.. we could, uh. Have, a drink or something? If you wanted?"

Robert looked at him in confusion, turning his whole body to face Aaron.

"You serious?"

"Yeah" Aaron shrugged. "I mean, a quiet one, if you wanted, I mean I we could go somewhere away from here-"

"Yeah. I-I'd like to." Robert smiled.

 

Aaron gave him a tight smile, picking up what seemed like a pen from the bar and walking over to Robert. He pulled on his hand and began writing something down.

"My number. Text me yeah?"

Robert swallowed, looking at the digits written in ink on his hand.

"Yeah, okay."

 

They smiled at each other once more, a small shy smile, before Robert turned and opened the door, turning back and giving Aaron a small smile before leaving.


End file.
